10 Things I Hate About You
by maggotprncess666
Summary: Amber gets picked to be on "tough enough"and finds love in an unexpected but not unwanted place


10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU  
  
"Amber"  
  
I looked up as my name was called  
  
"Yes?" I asked as my coach Shawn came up to me.  
  
"Um I was talking to a close friend just now"  
  
"Oh really Shawn? Who was it? Your mommy?" I joked with him.  
  
"No um, actually it was Vince McMahon" He laughed  
  
"Vince McMahon? The Vince McMahon? Garan-damn-tee McMahon?!? I shouted  
  
"That would be the one" He said sitting down  
  
"What did he say? Did you say anything about me?" I asked excitedly  
  
"Um, I just told him about you. You know I sent him your tapes last week?"  
  
"Ya, I know you did! What did he say?" I said tryin to get it out of him  
  
"I don`t really know he was just babbling about.. a new show called Tough Enough something about you being on it......I`m not really sure"  
  
"what?!? Vince McMahon wants me to be on Tough Enough?"  
  
"Haha yeah Amber.....you`re gettin your big break!" Shawn said huggin me  
  
"Oh my god! Thank you so much Shawn!!!"  
  
"Hey it`s nothin, and maybe I`ll come visit ya when you`re in the WWF.Let the people see the Heart Break Kid Shawn Micheals once again!"  
  
"Oh yeah Shawn I`m on the show..... I`m not in the WWF..."  
  
"yet" He interrupted  
  
"I don`t think I`ll make it Shawn, I mean, this is way different than an audition."  
  
"Trust me Amber....you`re gonna make it.....I taught you everything you know!!" "true..true..maybe I can do it"  
  
"No maybes. You`re goin to"  
  
"Thanks Shawn"  
  
"No sweat"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
I Hate The Way You Talk To Me.......  
  
  
  
"Happy now? You know how I got on the fucking show, now will you please leave me the fuck alone?" I said walking away  
  
"Hahaha, you got on the show because you were trained by HBK....figures"  
  
I turned around and faced him  
  
"What to hell`s that supposed to mean?" I said staring at him coldly  
  
"I mean that you got into here because of people you know. If you were trained by anybody else but HBK, Vince would have never picked you for this"  
  
"You know what, I don`t have to prove to you, or to anybody else that I`m a good wrestler....because I don`t even think I am a good wrestler! All I know, is that this is all I`ve ever wanted to do in my life, and I am NOT gonna let you stop me from living my dream so you can shut the fuck up before I show you that I can kick your ass!" I shouted pushing him into the wall walked down the hall and heard him shout  
  
"Fuck you,bitch" I turned around  
  
"I think I`ll pass on that"  
  
"it wasn`t an offer"he said between gritted teeth  
  
"God who are you kidding" I said walking away....  
  
"God he pisses me off so bad!" I screamed as I closed the door. I began to change into my gym clothes. I pulled the wife beater over my head and smoothed it out,grabbing for a hair tie. I pulled my hair up onto my head and wrapped the tie around it as I walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey Adam" I said walking up to him I already knew Adam from Shawn so I stuck by him most of the time.  
  
"What all are we doin today?"  
  
"today? We`re doin the elimination".  
  
"Really,again? How many people are gonna stay this time?" I asked him.  
  
"5 people"  
  
"Well it was nice seein ya again Adam!" I replied nervously  
  
"Oh please, Amber you`re gonna make it"  
  
"Ya well. Mr. Vain over there don`t think so."  
  
"Oh don`t worry about him" Adam said to me "He`s confusing me tho...he never acts like this. I dont think I`ve ever heard him fight with anyone except his brother...and that was only once."  
  
"So why to hell does he have to hate on me?"  
  
"I dont know maybe you can ask him today"  
  
"What do you mean Adam?" I said gulping down the lump in my throat.  
  
"Ok please don`t kill me but he`s gonna be you`re warm-up coach today"  
  
"What?!?! Why to hell does he have to be mine? Who did it?!?"  
  
"Um...I did" Adam said hiding his face waiting for me to hit him.When I didn`t he looked at me  
  
"Are you mad?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
I inhaled slowly  
  
"Why to fuck did you do that?!?" I shouted and Adam flinched  
  
"Because everytime you fight with him and you get in the ring you just have something that the rest of the contestants don`t...some of them even told me they are deathly afraid of gettin in the ring with you after you fight with him.  
  
"Haha really, who?" I asked shocked  
  
" All the girls and about half of the guys."Adam laughed  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Ya, remember when Vince interviewed everyone?  
  
"Yeah is that how you know?"  
  
"Damn straight...and that`s why I signed him up for you`re coach, so you`ll definitely continue on, ya know kinda like sealing your fate as Skittlez"  
  
{Skittlez is my nickname...people call me it cuz of my hair}  
  
"Yeah whatever Edge" I laughed  
  
"`Well come on, we`re gonna start soon" Adam said walking down the hall with me following close behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
And The Way You Cut Your Hair.  
  
I walked into the dressing room and got into a shower stall. I had my bathing suit on so I let the water run. I washed my hair which was already wet from sweat . I had worked so hard on that last match... I just hope I make it. Adam told me the results of the elimination would be announced in a half an hour . It already feels like a day and it`s only been 5 minutes. My stomach was doing flip flops when I turned of the faucet.I bent down and picked up my gym clothes and went into a changing stall. After my pants were on I stepped out putting my shirt on on the way.I looked up and stopped short  
  
"What to hell are you doing?" I asked getting pissed off that he was, of course, in here.  
  
"What to fuck does it look like? I`m cutting my hair" He said trimming the bottoms off of his long hair I could see that about an inch of it was missing on the other side..  
  
"Why to fuck are you cuttin your hair?" I yelled "Are you too cheap to afford a haircut?"  
  
"No, I am not, I just prefer to cut it myself...what, do you need a stylist everytime you want to dye or cut your hair?" He said shaking the loose strands off of his head and walked away. The door slammed shut and I flew my fist into it  
  
"Motherfucker!" I screamed to no one...I wasn`t about to admit he was right.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
I Hate The Way You Drive My Car.......  
  
"Amber, come here!" I heard adam yelling.  
  
I looked at the bottom of the steps and saw him motioning to hurry up.  
  
"Hold on a sec" I yelled running down the steps. On the 5th step I jumped onto the ground in front of Adam, I was about to jump on him when I collapsed in pain.  
  
"Adam!" I screamed holding my ankle  
  
"Amber, what happened?" Adam said kneeling down to me  
  
"It`s nothing..I just landed on it wrong see? it`s fine." I said standing up to only meet the floor once again  
  
"Amber this is swelling up really bad....we gotta get you to a hospital" More people started surrounding us  
  
"Fine then, I`ll drive myself" I replied, being my normal stubborn self  
  
"Amber, you can barely drive with 2 feet let alone 1, someone`s gonna have to drive you"  
  
"I`ll do it,"He said walking up to me  
  
"Fuck you" I spat at him  
  
"Well fine sit here let your broken ankle get even worse, Then you`ll never have to worry about being in the WWF, I`m the only person who can take you anyway" I looked at Adam for help  
  
"He`s right Amber I have to leave in an hour to catch my plane and the rest of the guys have to stay here"  
  
"Fine" I said  
  
",but your carrying me to the car" I laughed trying to forget that the asshole was gonna have to carry me into the hospital  
  
"Alrighty then, let`s go get that ankle fixed" He said picking me up. Adam set me in the car  
  
"Don`t kill him please?" He begged  
  
"I`m not guaranteeing anything" I said to him. He walked away and I shut my door.  
  
"You might wanna give me the keys now" I looked at him and threw the keys at him  
  
"Thank you ever so much" He replied sarcastically and started the engine.  
  
He peeled out of the parking lot and sped down the street.  
  
"Slow the fuck down!" I screamed at him.  
  
He answered me by putting on the radio full blast  
  
"Fuckin asshole" I mumbled under the music.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
I Hate The Way You Stare.  
  
I sat in the waiting room of the hospital near tears. The doctor had told me that my ankle was twisted and not to use it for at least a week. I know it`s not that bad, but if I made it into the finals there would be no way for me to win..I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at me. He noticed my gaze and looked away. This was torture. The doctor had told me to wait here to get the prescription for my pain killers, (woo hoo!! lol j/k) that was an hour ago. I picked up a magazine and flipped to an article. I wasn`t really paying attention to it, after all it was a teeny mag. I felt eyes staring at me and I looked up. He quickly looked way again  
  
"What to hell`s his problem?"  
  
I asked myself returning to the self-absorbed preppy magazine. After reading a story I threw the thing down. It was annoying the hell out of me. All they ever say is to dress this way, act this way, and talk this way to be popular. They piss me off. I look up at him again and saw he was laughing "What`d it do, bite you?"  
  
"Fuck off" I replied as the doctor came out and handed me my prescription  
  
"About time" I sighed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
I Hate Your Big Dumb Combat Boots.....  
  
"you need help walking to the car?"  
  
"im fine" i growled and started limping to the car.  
  
i opened my door and he grabbed my crutches. he leaned over to put them in the back seat and his boot collided with my ankle which was still hanging out of the car.  
  
" i`m sorry" he said quickly after i downed 2 pills. i slowly lifted my foot into the car and shut the door. i laid back and started worrying about the finals... what if i didnt make it? what if i did? how could i compete with a sprained ankle?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
And The Way You Read My Mind  
  
"Don`t worry about it... you already made it into the finals." He said "And you`re lucky, we have a week and a half before we start wrestling again...you`re all just getting lectures and everything....like about the chairs and shit til then." He replied silently .I looked at him incredulously. How did he know what I was thinking about? He answered all my questions and I never even said a word.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
I Hate You So Much It Makes Me Sick....  
  
"You`re welcome." He replied coldly as he parked the car  
  
"Whatever" I spat getting my crutches out of the car.  
  
"You know what, You are nothing but an ungrateful bitch, do you know that? You`re fucking selfish as all hell and self absorbed. you can`t even fucking say thank you!" He said as I stepped out of the car  
  
"Thank you so much for giving me a visit to hell for 2 hours" I replied slamming the door shut. I began crying as I got to my room  
  
"Why did he call me selfish?! I`m not selfish! Or self-absorbed! How could he say that about me? He doesn`t even fucking know me! But I don`t know him either and I say shit like that. Why do I hate him so much? Why does he hate me so much? What to fuck, he started being ignorant to me first, of course I`m gonna defend myself? I screamed at my reflection. I was crying so hard I was in convulsions. I began to get weak and fell in front of the toilet. "Oh god what to hell`s wrong with me?" I cried as the contents of my stomach came out into the bowl.  
  
(ok I know this sounds pretty weird but I have cried so hard that I`ve vomited ,so it is very possible)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
It Even Makes Me Rhyme.  
  
I woke up on the bathroom floor. I sat up and realized something I hadnt before... I quickly ran into my room and found my notebook and a pencil and began writing;  
  
"I hate the way you talk to me.... and the way you cut your hair  
  
I hate the way you drive my car...I hate it when you stare..........."  
  
I had an idea to stop all the pain I was in....if only it would work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
I Hate The Way Youre Always Right.....  
  
"Amber,Vince wants to see you" He said walking up to me.  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"Seriously, he wants to talk to you about the finals...I think it might be bad"  
  
"Yeah, sure, like I`m gonna believe you"  
  
"Hello Amber, I`ve been wanting to talk to you about the finals" I heard behind me I turned around and saw Mr. McMahon standing behind me  
  
"um... sure Mr. McMahon"  
  
"Alright then follow me into my office, " He replied walking into his office. I turned toward him "Don`t even say it" I growled at him  
  
"Say what?" He replied innocently with a smug look on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
I Hate It When You Lie.  
  
"Did he talk to you about this?" I asked him  
  
"Yeah, but I don`t think it`s my place to tell you what he`s going to....Just a fair warning.. I had nothing to do with it..So don`t get pissed at me." He said as my hopes all dropped.  
  
I turned and looked at the office and slowly walked in.  
  
"Yes Mr. McMahon?" I asked, dreading the next 5 minutes  
  
"Well as you know, today`s the last day of the finals and I wanted to be the one to tell you that you`ve.....  
  
"You fucking liar!!" I yelled after leaving Vince`s office. I ran up to him and punched his arm  
  
"You said I lost!" I screamed holding in my happiness  
  
"Hey now, I never said you lost! I just said not to get pissed at me and that I had nothing to do with you winning!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
I Hate It When You Make Me Laugh........  
  
I sat at the table with Adam,Jason,Matt and Jeff. we were celebrating my entry into the WWF. "Jason why doncha go buy us some more drinks, on me" He said  
  
"Why to hell did you do that?" I asked after Jason went to get drinks  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Buy the drinks?" He was beginning to confuse me. He was so ignorant to me the whole time of the show and now that I`ve won he started being nice to me... well sort of.. he hasn`t called me a bitch though.  
  
"Because if Jason was buying them we`d all end up with some kind of cheap beer, this way we can get good drinks."  
  
"Um..ok" I said not really understanding him  
  
"Jason is cheap, and he doesn`t drink for taste, he drinks to get fucked up...he`d sit there and drink rubbing alcohol to get drunk!" He joked as Jason came back. I couldnt help but laugh.I sat there giggling, I was getting really drunk, really quick and I knew I`d only be able to last another hour..if that. He looked at me strangely when I laughed at his joke  
  
"You`ve found time to stop your blind hatred to laugh at my jokes! It`s a miracle!" He said . I began to wish I hadn`t.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Even Worse When You Make Me Cry.  
  
I stood up from my chair and the room began to spin  
  
"Woah, head rush" I cried as I fell back onto my seat  
  
"You alright?" He asked me  
  
"Yeah I`m fine...Can someone walk me back to my room ?" I asked  
  
"I`ll do it I was goin back anyway" He said to me I began to smile.  
  
"Ok thanks" I said  
  
"Well I would love to stay with you guys" I said standing up "But I am just way too drunk so I`m goin to sleep"  
  
I laughed to the 3 guys at the table  
  
"Alright c-ya tomorrow Amber" Adam said  
  
I could barely hear the others say their goodbyes. I looked for him and saw him standing by the exit.  
  
"Hey thanks, I don`t think I`d be able to walk up by myself."  
  
"Haha, Hey no problem, you deserved to get shitfaced tonight." I stopped and almost collapsed and he put his arm around me and steadied me  
  
"Better?" I looked into his eyes  
  
"Much"  
  
"Well here`s your room....you gonna be ok?" He asked  
  
"Hopefully" I said trying to open my lock. I opened my door and stepped halfway inside  
  
"Well, Here... give me your cell number so I can call and check up on ya" He said to me  
  
"oh yeah sure, here " I said handing him a piece of paper and a pen  
  
"sorry I don`t think I can write right now, it`s 555-8937" I said watching him write it down  
  
"Ok you sure you`re alright?" He asked stepping in closer to me. He put his hands on my waist I looked up into his eyes  
  
" Never been better" I smiled. He leaned his face into mine. I could feel his breath on my lips.I sat and waited for him to kiss me.I opened my eyes and looked at him  
  
"I um... I gotta go. He said letting go of me slowly. I felt the tears roll down my face as I watched him walk away. I ran to my bed and cried myself to sleep.... again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
I Hate It When Youre Not Around........  
  
I walked into the lobby looking for him. we were flying to the next city today and I still havent seen him since 3 days ago. It was killing me not seeing him...I wanted to know what to hell happened the other night. I needed answers and I didn`t even know the questions. I checked the other side of the lobby and Adam walked up to me  
  
"He took an earlier flight..... He told me something happened between you too...please tell me you didn`t..."  
  
"No Adam I... He... ugh.. When he walked me up to my room the other night we almost kissed but then he walked away." I said hating the words that I just said.  
  
"I don`t understand this, I thought he hated you"  
  
"So did I"  
  
"Well you were gonna kiss him back! I though you couldnt stand him?!"  
  
"Yeah Adam... so did I"  
  
"Well I have no idea how he feels about this shit but I can ask him to call you when I see him later.... no offense but I don`t think he wants to talk to you right now.  
  
"I know I just wish I knew why" I cried walking out of the lobby with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
And The Fact That You Didnt Call.  
  
I sat at the hotel. My debut wasn`t until 2 weeks. They just wanted to get me used to the traveling. I looked at the phone again. Adam said he talked to him and he would call me. I guess he lied. We got here yesterday and I`ve been afraid to leave my room. Afraid I`d see him and he`d be pissed at me. Afraid I wouldnt see him at all.Afraid if I left the room he would call me. I was afraid to do anything. I felt like I was goin insane, I still didnt understand why my feelings for him changed so quickly. I mean how could I hate him so badly and then feel this way? and why did he almost kiss me if he hated me? I kept thinking it was all a dream and that it never happened and we still were enemies, but I just couldnt believe it. I wanted to erase that night from my memory so bad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
But Mostly I Hate The Way I Dont Hate You.....  
  
I was crying now. I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Go away" I said softly  
  
"Amber please.....It`s Jeff." I looked up and thought I imagined it  
  
"Please let me in" He said again. It was really him! I wiped my eyes and opened the door  
  
"What do you want?" I asked him  
  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked sitting on my bed  
  
"Fine...let me start. What happened the other night?" Jeff looked down. His hands were folded in his lap.  
  
"The first time I saw you I liked you...alot....."  
  
he sighed  
  
"you seemed almost perfect. You made me feel really weird ,like when you`d walk into a room I`d get antsy and I didn`t know why, so I hated myself for not doing anything about how I felt and It`d get me really pissed off when I got them, so I tried to take my anger out on you...it worked for a while.. and then that night it was almost as if we started over again....so I completely forgot that I was trying to hate you and I also forgot that you did hate me. And I remembered that you couldn`t stand me right when I was about to kiss you. So I got scared and I walked away, I was afraid of what you would say to me ,if you would hit me or hate me even more if that was possible.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Not Even Close......  
  
"So you never hated me?" I asked Jeff  
  
"Not even close"  
  
"Jeff I never hated you either, well at 1st I thought I did but that night I twisted my ankle.. the things you said really got to me and things like that never do. I realized that night my real feelings for you"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Not Even A Little Bit.......  
  
"So you dont hate me either?" Ieff said happily  
  
"not even a little bit" I said leaning in and kissed him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Not Even Any At All.  
  
He kissed me back and pulled away  
  
"Not even any at all"  
  
THE END 


End file.
